Beauty and the Beast
by rizzo slytherin
Summary: This is Beauty and the Beast Remus&Harry style. Graduation is over, but will Harry and Remus be over? slash you've been warned
1. Graduation

Tale as old as time

song as old as rhyme

Barely even friends

till somebody bends

learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

rises in the east

tale as old as time

song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

ever a suprise

ever as before

ever just as sure

as the sun will rise, will rise!

Tale as old as time

tune as old as song

song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

"Congratulations, Harry." Remus said as soon as Dumbledore was finished with the ceremonies. 

"Thanks, Professor." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I can't believe you've gone and graduated." Remus replied, hugging Harry, "I didn't think that any of us would live long enough to see the second generation graduate. And I'm too old now." 

"You're not so old, are you Professor?"

"Call me Remus, you know that." he said, "And I'm 41."

"You don't look it." Harry said, blushing a little. 

"How old do I look, then?" 

"About 30. But the gray hair gives you away a bit." he laughed. 

"You think I should dye it, then, Harry?"

"No." he said firmly, "I like it."

"Thank you." Remus half whispered, putting one hand on Harry's shoulder and held his drink in the other. His clothing was still a little shabby, but that was how Harry had come to love it. He looked impeccable that day in a dark green jumper with a pair of slate gray slacks with a black belt and shoes. His cloak was newer and it was a neutral gray color that matched his pants and sweater well. 

Harry, on the other hand, was dressed as he was every day, in his school uniform. White oxford shirt, black sweater vest emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest, black pants, red and gold tie, black cloak with his Head boy and Gryffindor house crest. Harry had matured over the last few years as he worked harder than ever to defeat Voldemort, which he finally did the summer before seventh year, leaving him tanned, built, taller and stronger for his peaceful remaining year at Hogwarts. He ws tall, but Remus was taller. He was about six feet tall where Remus still had several inches over him. 

"Look at them." Hermione said, as she danced with Ron. 

"Look at who, love?" he asked, looking down at his girlfriend. 

"Harry and Remus. I knew that they would hit it off." she squealed. 

"Harry's not gay." Ron said firmly. 

"Ron, darling, he's told us all. He's known for years. I don't know why you think that it's such a problem, no one else in the wizarding world has a problem with it." she retorted as they danced by them a second time. This time, Remus was leaned foreward slightly in interest and Harry's eyes were sparkling like green diamonds. 

"So, where are you living after Hogwarts now?" Remus asked, secretly thinking of the extra bed he had, "I mean, I have an extra bed that you can have and it's a dry place, it's nice." 

"Are you sure, Remus?" Harry asked, worring his lip between his teeth

"I'm sure Harry." he said, touching his arm in a very friendly gesture. 

"Um, I think there is some things I need to tell you before I just grab my bags and move in. I have terrible nightmares, weird food cravings and I'm gay." he added the last one as a last ditch resort to tell Remus. 

"You sound as though you are pregnant, with the cravings." he laughed. 

"But did you hear the other things?" Harry asked, obviously worried.

"I have known that you are gay for a long time. Sirius told me. Must have gotten it from all us marauders, we were swingers, except Peter, in our day. I would say that I got the least, but you father and Sirius really tasted every dish at Hogwarts. And I mean every."

"Are you serious?" Harry cried, laughing. 

"Yes, well, I never really ever had much of a want for any female...my lust, you could say, almost always gravitiated towards the male nature." 

"Well, there's two of us. And we can go to Gay bars together, thank the gods that someone other than Hermione will go with me that is actually enjoying it. Poor girl, she did it out of love for me. But Ron still denies that I ever told him. But he's 'Mione's responsibility now." He laughed again. 

"I woln't lie to you, Harry. You are a very attractive man. But I am still willing to give you a bed." he replied, smiling too, "When do you want to move in?"

"Maybe Saturday afternoon, after we go to lunch."

"Lunch?" he asked

"Yes. I don't have all that Potter fortune in a vault in Gringott's for nothing."

"Lunch it is." Remus said, kissing Harry's hand. 

It was the beginning of something wonderful. 

  



	2. Moving In

Finally, chapter 2!

"Remus!" Harry called waving from the little table that he had gotten outside on the terrace.

"Hallo, Harry." he said, making his way over to him. 

"Good Morning." he said, talking Remus's muggle jacket and putting it on top of his on the third chair. 

"How are you?" Remus asked as the waitress brought their menus. 

"I slept well, finally. It's been a while since, well, you know, that I've been able to sleep well." Harry said, blushing a little. 

"I would expect that," he replied, leaning foreward to take Harry's two hands across the table, "That was something that I will never forget. The triumphant look on your face was worth a thousand words."

"I tried." came Harry's response. 

"Nonsence, Harry. You were magnificent. At your finest hour." Remus said, looking into Harry's deep green eyes. 

"Thanks, Remmie." 

"Do you know what you would like or would you like a few more minutes?" the waitress asked, popping open her pen in the table, and stirring the two from their reverie

"Yes, we're ready, right Harry?" 

"Yeah, um, I want the number five with ketchup and pickles." Harry said

"Chips or crisps with that?" 

"Chips, please."

"And you, sir?" she asked, looking up and down Harry's form as she took Remus' order. 

"Same, but without the pickles." 

"All right, your order'll be out soon." The perky girl turned on her heel and headed back inside after she sat down two waters. 

"Boy, she was something else." Remus said, taking Harry's hands again. 

"I know. If I wasn't the way I am, I think I would probably have the luck of being with someone like her." he laughed

"I'm sure that some men are like that. Those high winey kind."

"I don't think I'll get stuck with one of those." Harry said, looking at Remus. Remus flushed and looked away. 

Harry took this opportunity to survey Remus' body he was wearing a white summer button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with a pair of muggle jeans with holes in the knees. One of the benefits of being a werewolf was the youthful looks. He was nearing forty, but looked about thirty one, ten years younger than he really was. His thick brown hair waved about his face in coarse curls dotted with grey. His high forehead and thick brown eyebrows framed his eyes of grey with yellow and gold flecks. His long straight nose finished the middle part of his face winged by high cheekbones. His full, sensuous lips curved into a smile with pearly canines as soon as he realized Harry was looking at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Remus asked, putting a large square hand up to his face. 

"No. I was just looking at you. Commiting to memory, I guess." he shrugged, smiling. 

"Well, at least give me the same opportunity." Remus laughed, smoothing a lock away from Harry's eyes. Harry's long hair gave off the vibe that he was older, cooler, and more sophisticated. 

"Do you mind?" Harry asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 

"No, not at all. I like the smell, odd as that is." Remus said, looking at Harry's face as he lit the cigarette. The smoke was creating a little halo around him, his raven black hair falling to his shoulders in neat layers. His round glasses were exchanged for a wizometrist's new spell that gave him 20/20 vision. The clear green eyes looked back at him. 

"Do I have something on MY face?" Harry laughed. 

"No, Harry." Remus said, "I was just admiring that shirt." 

"You like it? Ron got it for Christmas for me." he said, gesturing to the Black shirt with the silver tribal design on it, "It means Courage. I was wearing this under my enchanted armor when I fought Voldemort."

"I think you have all the courage you will ever need, Harry." he said, sipping some water. 

"Here are your chicken sandwitches, sirs. My name is Mindy and if you need anything, just give a shout." she said, looking at Harry again. 

Suddenly, Remus' natural jelousy kicked in as he pulled Harry's palm to his lips. After he kissed his palm, he looked up at 'Mindy' "Thanks. We will." 

She blushed and walked away. 

"Thanks, Remus." Harry said, kissing Remus' palm in return. 

"What is going on here, Harry?" Remus asked, leaning back in his chair, "I feel so odd, kissing my best friend's son."

"I don't know." Harry replied, looking down, sorry that he reciprocated the kiss. 

"I don't care though. I think it feels right." Remus said, nonchalant and everything. 

"Wow, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Good, Harry." he said as they ate their sandwiches in silence, looking up at each other occasionally and smiling. 

"Are you ready, Remus?" Harry asked, leaning back and patting his stomach.

"I'm ready. Where is your stuff?" 

"Right here." Harry said, reaching into his black cargo pants pocket to retrieve a Barbie sized suitcase and five or seven boxes of various sizes. He dug deeper and pulled out a miniature boom and a miniature Buell street bike.

"You have a Buell?" Remus asked, picking up the hot wheels sized bike. 

"Yeah, bought it the other day."

"You said you had a Potter Fortune, and I believe it." he said, looking at the little Fireflash 13 broomstick, "These just came out!"

"Anyway, so are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus replied, "Where are you taking me?" 

"To the Alley." Harry said, taking Remus' hand.

"For what?" 

"I'm taking you for a ride." he said, digging deeper into his pocket, "Here, wear this." 

"I don't think this thimble is going to fit on my head." Remus laughed. 

"Simple _Engorge_ charm, silly." 

"I know that, Harry." he said, laughing again. 

Soon, the bike and the helmets were proper sized and Harry had climbed onto the Buell. "Come on, Remmie! It's great!"

"Fine." he muttered, strapping the helmet on. He hopped on the back, holding onto Harry's chest. "Ready." 

"Lets go!" Harry cried as the bike roared to life. Remus clutched harder. Shortly they were zooming through muggle London on the Buell. 

"This rocks!" Remus yelled into Harry's ear.

"I know!" he yelled back. "Where do I turn?"

"Right on Sycamore!" He cried when they got to the appropriate street. 

They pulled onto a residential street lined with Magnolia Trees. There were several little children playing on a slip and slide in a front yard. 

"Right here." Remus said, pointing to a two story cottage. It was the smallest on the street, with a huge redbud tree in the front yard. There was a small walk leading up to the front porch. Harry pulled into the little drive and Remus jumped off to open the two car garage. It was painted white clapboard with decorative Victorian trim. Harry drove in and turned off the ignition. Sitting next to him was a small (like everything else) deep wine colored Mazda Miata. 

"Cool car." Harry said, running his finger over the black canvas convertible top.

"It flies." he said, opening the door for Harry. The dials on the dash were definitely not standard.

"Awesome. I've been wanting one since second year! The Anglia!" Harry exclaimed.

"Lets get into the house, now." Remus said, smiling. 

"All right. I want to get unpacked so that I can get to take a nap." 

"Nap? Well, I think I am going to work in the garden while you do that." 

"All right. Would you like to help me unpack?" Harry asked, taking Remus' hand as they walked to the front door. 

The tiny two story cottage had an attic second floor and a huge wrap around front porch. They walked up the three steps onto the porch which had a white swing and several potted plants on it. Remus opened the door and they walked in. On the right was a parlor, the stairs were just in front of them and the dining room on their left. Walking down between the stairs and parlor they came to a sunny living room and opposite that was the kitchen. In the back, which was basically a windowed sun porch with Remus' bed in the center and a little bathroom off the side. His room was very bare, with stark navy sheets and a white comforter, there was a chair which was a tall wingback with a several items of clothing on it and several books. There were books everywhere. A tall bookcase sat between the door to the closet and the door to the bathroom. It looked out on the garden that Remus had made. 

"Here, I'll show you your room now." Remus said, leading him back out into the living room and up the stairs. There was a railing around the stairs at the top, but other than that it was blank. The hard wood floors were the same wood as the sloping ceilings with thick beams. There was a circular stained glass window where the ceiling made an upside down 'V'. Underneath that was a wrought iron bed and a wooden chest of drawers. There was only a mattress on the bed, waiting for Harry's sheets and the drawers for his clothes. 

"Wow, Remmie, this is great." Harry said, setting the six boxes down onto the ground and waving his wand at them. Instantly they grew to the size of small hippos. 

"You have a lot of stuff, Harry." Remus laughed, digging into the first box and pulling out Harry's black satin sheets and a red satin comforter. 

"I like satin. It's so smooth." Harry said, turning a little red, he tossed a few pillows onto the bed. Satin, red and black, of course. 

"It is nice. I can only afford cotton though." Remmie laughed at his own poorness. 

"Oh well." Harry said, resizing his broom and setting it on two nails that Remus must have nailed into the wall in advance. 

"You have a lot of clothing." he commented. 

"I bought a lot of it this week as soon as I got full reign on all of my grandfather's inheritance. I figured that have enough money to last me quite a while." He laughed. 

"Well, Mr. Potter, you definitely are rich, I will give you that." Remus said, folding a white shirt lovingly and placing it into a drawer. 

"Do you want some help in the garden, Remus?" Harry asked after quite a while.

"I think I'm ok, you take a nap." 

"I think that I will after I get done unpacking. You can go on out to the garden. I'll sleep a little and then I'll make dinner. My treat."

"You already got me lunch. I'll do dinner. MY treat."

"Fine. We'll make it together." 

"Good. I'll come wake you up when it's time." Remus said, walking to the stairs. He turned one last time as he walked down. 

Harry continued to unpack and stack his clothing in the drawers. Next he started on all the photographs that he kept with him everywhere. The picture of his parents went on top of the dresser along with the portrait of Hermione that Colin Creevey had taken at the end of the year. 

She was facing north when Colin took the picture from the west. She was looking over her shoulder as Colin yelled her name. She saw the little pale boy and smiled just as he took her picture. It was a stunning photograph and Harry made sure he had a portrait of his best friend. 

Next to the portrait of Hermione was a picture of Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione after a Quidditch game. They were all in their quidditch garb, except Hermione, who never would get onto a broom. They were smiling and in the background Malfoy and he croonies were sulking because they had lost the quidditch cup, yet again. 

Out went his favorite poster, it was a muggle poster, a picture drawn of a fairy by Amy Brown. It was done in a soft blue color and it depicted her laying in a background of black. It was beautiful. 

The plaque that listed the names of those killed in the final battle lay on his nightstand, reminding him every day about who died for him. Padma Patil, Parvati's sister, Cho Chang, his former love. Hagrid. That killed him the most. Charlie Weasley,all of them, gone. Harry brushed away tears as he unfolded the bookcase from the next box. His collection of Shakespeare, all his school texts, Quidditch through the Ages, Hogwarts a History, they all went to the shelves. 

Looking around the room, at the desk in the corner that was already strewn with his things, the nail on the wall that held the pendant and chain that Hermione gave him for graduation. The dresser with new clothes busting from it. And he was content, happy even. So he kicked of his size thirteen shoes and crawled into bed. 


	3. Grilled Cheese

CHAPTER THREE!

"Damn he has a nice ass." Harry said as he looked out the tiny window out onto the garden where Remus was weeding the front flower beds.

Harry laid back on his bed, feeling as though he knew where at least two pints of his blood was. Looking around his new room he decided to either help fix the current situation with either his hand or sweat it out. He jogged across the room and took the stairs about three at a time. Running through the house he came to the door. Doing ten quick jumping jacks he dropped to his toes and hands and did a few pushups. 

"Hello, Harry, have a good nap?" Remus asked as Harry came out onto the porch, hoping that his erection wasn't showing as much. 

"Want some help?" he said, dropping down onto one of the steps. 

"I could always use some help. Or you could start dinner." 

"I'm not the best in the kitchen, but how does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound?" Harry asked, meagerly ashamed of his cooking skills. 

"Sounds better at this point than anything else."

"Good, because I am not the best." 

"Just don't burn it."

"Woah, I just realized that I am legally able to do magic now. I'm of age." Harry said, making a revelation as he got up to go to the little kitchen. 

"Yes, Harry, keen observation on your part!" Remus laughed, a full laugh that reached his eyes and Harry's heart. 

"I know. It's just been so odd, I mean my loss in interest in magic this last year. Seeing as though I defeated Voldemort, my whole life spent doing just that, I took a break for a while on magic. I didn't even realize all year that I am over age." 

"Totally natural, Harry. I wouldn't even think about it for a while."

"Thanks, Remus." he said after a while of eye contact of grey to green. 

"Any time." he said, leaning to pull up a huge weed. 

"I'm going to start the grilled cheese now." Harry muttered quietly. 

"I'm starving!" Remus yelled as Harry walked back through the door. 

"I know!" he replied, shaking his head and laughing. "That man is going to be the death of me yet."

Going into the kitchen Harry quickly located a pan, bread, butter and cheese. Magically lighting the gas stove he put the pan. Smothering the bread with butter and cheese he flipped them onto the pan and started grilling. The good sharp cheddar cheese made a distinct smell in the air as Harry put a warming spell on the four done sandwitches. 

"Tomato soup." he muttered, opening a cabinet of food, "Ah, yes. Tomato soup." he pulled down the Campbell's soup and did a quick severing charm for the lid. He poured it into two separate bowls and charmed them hot. 

"Remus! Dinner's ready!" He called when he was done. It was starting to get dark and Remus was still working. 

"Coming!" he yelled. Remus finally put down the little trowel he was using and wiped off his brow. He was gross. The sweat and dirt had accumulated on his simple green tee shirt and the same holey jeans. 

"Wow, you look like shit." Harry said sliding a plate over to him, laughing. 

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself. Now _scrougify _me!" he laughed

"Fine, _SCROUGIFY!_" he yelled, blue light flying out of his wand. 

"Thank you. I feel much better."

"You smell much better also." Harry quipped, and Remus swatted at his backside as he poured a glass of milk, "What do you want?" 

"Pumpkin juice, please."

"My pleasure." Harry said, pouring another glass. 

"I've had an exhausting day, how about you, Harry?" Remus asked, sinking those canines into the bread and cheese. 

"I took a nap while you were gardening. Of course your day was exhausting." he laughed again. 

"I think we should do something tomorrow." 

"Like what?"

"Maybe go into Diagon Alley and meet Ron and Hermione."

"Sounds good, I'll post them right after dinner. They're staying at the burrow together. Molly's still taking Charlie pretty hard so all her sons and Ginny are home."

"Good old Molly. She was fantastic in the order."

"I know. And that cooking! She taught Ron and me last summer, or tried."

"I knew the butter trick came from somewhere I just couldn't place it."

They ate in silence for a little while until a knock came on the heavy wooden front door. 

"I'll see who it is." Remus said, getting up. He walked through out the door in the dining room and to the door. He could see from the crescent moon shaped window that it was his neighbor, Charlotte. 

"Hello, Remus." She purred predatorily. 

"Charlotte." he replied stiffly, "Harry!"

"Yeah, Remmie?" Harry said, opening the door to the dining room. 

"Harry, this is Charlotte, my neighbor."

"Good to meet you." Harry said, extending his right hand.

"Pleasure is definently mine, Harry."

"Ah, yes, right." Remus said, feeling like he was being ambushed. 

"Remus is my boyfriend." Harry said quickly, putting his arm around Remus' waist and bringing him closer to himself. 

"Oh, really." she said again, her silky voice agitating both of the men. 

"I've told you a hundred thousand times, Charlotte. I am not interested." Remus said, breaking the terse silence. 

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a friendly lunch in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"We have plans." Remus said, "My boyfriend and I are meeting some friends."

"All right. Maybe another day." she said, coyly kissing Remus' cheek. "Good night." and with that she slipped out the door. Harry quickly dropped his arm and a flush rose in his cheeks. 

"Thank you Harry. Without your quick thinking I would have been forced into her. She's such a cad." Remus said, pretending to wipe his brow. 

"Anytime, boyfriend." Harry laughed. They quickly returned to their meals, eating in near silence as both of the boys were famished. 


	4. Cannons

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, to CHAPTER FOUR

  


_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_ I love living with Remus, after only one day, I can tell than I'm going to love it. No, Hermione, he hasn't kissed me. Yet. Remus suggested that we meet in Diagon Alley tomorrow in order to see you two and he has to pick out books for his DADA classes. So, naturally I thought you would like to help him while Ron and I pick out dress robes. Or would that be the other way around? Anyway, post a letter back with Hedwig._

_-Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_ I am so glad that you like living with Remus so much. And I was not going to ask if he had kissed you yet. Well, maybe I was. I think I've been your best friend too long. I asked Ron if he wanted to go see you tomorrow but he was playing Quidditch (chaser for your information) with Ginny (seeker) Bill (keeper) and the twins (beaters) but I don't know how they kept track of which team everyone was on. Anyway, I yelled up to him and he just grunted so I took that as a yes, or it could have been the bludger that hit him in the foot. But we'll meet you in front of the leaky caldron at ten am. _

_ Love from- Hermione_

_Postscript- I already have new dress robes_

*At the Cottage*

The walls were closing in and Harry could hear his parents scream. It was so vivid that he could have sworn the whole neighborhood heard it. He let out a giant scream as he fumbled for his wand. 

"It's over, Potter." Voldemort cackled, raisin his wand to shoulder level. 

"Harry!" Remus yelled, shaking him hard. 

"Voldemort!" Harry yelled.

"No, Harry, It's me, Remus. Voldemort is gone." he replied gently, smoothing the hair back from Harry's sweaty forehead. 

"Oh, Gods, Remus, it was awful." he panted, laying back on the bed. Remus was in a pair of sleep pants and nothing else and he looked painfully gorgeous.

"I know. I heard you yelling all the way downstairs."

"My dreams are always so terrible."

"I noticed." 

A knocking sound came from the front door. 

"I'll get it." Harry said, jumping up from the bed and grabbing his wand. He took the stairs down and ran through the hallway. Peering through the crescent moon he saw who it was. 

Charlotte. 

"Hello." he said, opening the door just a little. 

"Is everything ok?" she purred

"Yes. Everything is fine."

"I heard yelling." she replied. 

"Men stuff." he said. And with that, he shut the door. 

*At The Burrow*

"Ron! Wake up!" Hermione said sharply, wacking her fiancee with her shoe. 

"What is it, 'Mione?" 

"We said that we would meet Harry and Remus at the Leaky Caldron at ten sharp. It's nine forty and you're still not up." Hermione cried

"When did you tell me this?" he asked, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Yesterday, right before you got hit with a bludger." she replied sensibly, like getting hit with a bludger was an ordinary thing. 

"Fine, Hermione, Fine. Let me get a shower and I'll be ready." 

"Hurry up."

"You know you look nice today." Ron said, appraising Hermione's tight jeans and boots with a dark wine colored tee shirt. 

"Oh, you." she said, swatting him out of the room. 

*The Cottage*

"Remus." Harry whispered to the sleeping man next to him, "Time to get up." 

"Just a few more minutes." Remus said softly, turning over toward the wall. 

"Come on. We're meeting Ron and Hermione in an hour. And you still haven't had a bath since I scrougified you." 

"I know." he replied groggily, "Harry!" he cried. 

"Yes?" he raised one eyebrow in a Malfoy-esque fashion

"Gods. I'm in your bed. We didn't do anything, did we?" he cried, jumping off the bed. 

"Remus! Don't you remember me having a nightmare and you coming and me getting the door and Charlotte was there and I came back up and you were dead on my bed?"

"I remember the nightmare now. Why was Charlotte at the door?" Remus asked, laying back down next to Harry. 

"She heard yelling. I told her it was a man thing and shut the door in her face." Harry laughed, snuggling down into the comforter again. 

"Oh, Harry, we really do have to go."

"I know. And that's the awful part."

"Let's go." Remus said, rolling Harry off of the bed.

"Oh, Remus, come on." he said, as he hit the hard wood with a thump. 

"Are you ok?" came the laughing reply to the thump. 

"I think I've broken my arse." Harry laughed too, slowly getting up from the floor, "Oh, man, It's nine fifty. We'd better hurry." 

"All right, all right." Remus said, skidding down the steps. 

In four minutes, Harry was down the stairs and on the porch having an early morning cigarette. He stretched his arms a bit in the sunlight and cracked his neck. He was wearing a simple black robe with silver accents that highlighted his eyes. His black pants tucked into chunky knee high black boots with a dark green shirt that was open at the neck. He was wearing the pendant Hermione had given him. Remus was out several minutes behind him, wearing a dark blue robe with beige pants, a brown shirt and brown shoes. 

"You look good, Harry." Remus said, his grey eyes flicking over his lithe body. 

"So do you." 

"I'll race you to apparate there." Harry said quickly, waving his wand to apparate. 

"No fair." Remus said to thin air. With that, he too waved his wand and apparated to the Leaky Caldron, "Not fair." 

"I think it's fair." Harry said, grinning at the older man. 

"Harry, Remus, there you are!" Hermione cried, making her way over to the men, Ron in tow.

"Oh, you look lovely, Hermione." Remus said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, 'Mione. You do." Harry said, kissing the other cheek. 

"This is just something I whipped up." she gestured to her purple cloak and lavender summer dress with black sandals. 

"Well, whatever it was, it took her at least 20 minutes to get ready." Ron said, looking irritable.

"Good to see you, mate." Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, Harry." he said, still being terse. 

"He's still denying your sexuality, I see." Hermione said loudly into Harry's ear. 

"Well, what would you like to do today?" Remus asked after the two were finished laughing. 

"Don't you have to pick out your books for DADA?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side, letting her waist length curls slide over her shoulders. 

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that. Let's get to Flourish and Blott's so that I can make that quick."

"I would love to help you." she said, "And Harry and Ron can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I think he has some news for Harry."

"Do you?" Harry asked, looking excited. 

"Yeah. I'll tell you later." 

"All right. That settles it." Hermione said, taking Remus' arm and leading him out of the Leaky Caldron. 

"So what is it, Ron?" 

"Nothing." he mumbled. 

"I'm getting sick of all this. Just because you don't like that I don't like women doesn't mean that I'm not still Harry. And trust me. You are not my type." Harry said briskly. 

"Ok. I can see that. As long as you don't make a move on me, I think I can handle it." Ron said, letting out a long breath. 

"Now what is it?"

"Oh, yes. I'm going to be a chaser for the Chudley Cannons." 


End file.
